King of the Summer
by notdorkyenough
Summary: Kendall faces a teenager's worst nightmare when his ex-boyfriend outs him in the worst of ways, and is forced to move away, hopefully this will be his summer.
1. Chapter 1

King of the Summer

"Students, today is your last day of school, I just wanted to let you all know how proud I am of each and every one of you. You'll all, hopefully, be coming back next year, bigger and better. This summer isn't just a time to relax and catch up on your social life, but a time to grow. When you leave this campus, you will be getting yet another peak of the real world, the world that you will soon be thrown into, and I want you all to spend this summer thinking not only of what you'll eat for supper but how your education is not only going to help you, but the people surrounding. Now I'm not saying the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, what I'm saying is you are a part of the billions of people that will rule this world, if you so choose. Yes you will face obstacles, and yes sometimes the people who think they are better will try to trample all over you, but only you can make the decision of whether you will get up and fight or lie down and cry. I'm not here to just lecture you, I know each and every one of you and I have faith in all of you."

Kendall bowed his head in shame as he heard his principal say these heavy words over the intercom, concluding the afternoon announcements. Dr. Stander was probably the greatest man Kendall had ever had the honor of meeting, but knew in just a few minutes Dr. Stander was going to witness the lowest thing a human being could possibly do. Kendall's heart was pounding as Dr. Stander wrapped up his speech with an announcement that the softball and football teams were to report to the cafeteria for a run down on conditioning. Kendall shuddered as the final bell rang. HIs teacher had just approached the television when suddenly the image on the screen changed from the standard clock to Dr. Stander's son Liam nuzzling his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. The kids sitting around him gasped in shock. The video skipped around and landed on both Liam and he in the missionary position as he plowed into Kendall's innocent body.

Kendall felt sick and embarrassed. He should have stayed with him. He had told him so and Kendall, like an idiot, tried to be the tough guy. As the sea of faces changed from dropped jaws to smirks, his heart lurched, and he stood up and with all his might, ran out of the room. When he reached the entrance of the courtyard he vomited in the closest waste bin. His heart and stomach ached as he coughed up everything he'd consumed; unfortunately he'd had a light day, leaving him to drop gags and clear fluid. Before he could regain his composure, he felt a strong had pulled him up right and lead him to the closets classroom. Kendall was shaking when he was pinned to the wall. It was Liam.

"Like it, shit face?" Liam hissed.

Kendall squirmed and pushed himself as far as he could into the wall behind him. He cried out when he felt Liam's calloused hands run down his side then back up, under his shirt. Kendall shuddered, but more from fear than lust. He no longer had those feelings for Liam. Especially after the stunt Liam had just pulled.

But that didn't stop Liam.

Liam's hands found their way down to Kendall's crotch just then Kendall decided he would have Liam's head. Liam's fingers danced their way to holding the hunk of meat Kendall called "his cock". Liam traced hid fingers over the length of it and savored every breath of Kendall's that had tickled his throat. He stroked Kendall's cock a few times, his wrist working in a flicking motion as he quickly tried to get Kendall off. Kendall held nothing back and quickly let himself go. As the tension in Kendall's abdomen increased, Liam tugged harder, squeezing his hand tighter around Kendall's penis. Kendall thrusted forward and let himself go, Liam's hand slowing to a sluggish pesante.

Kendall smirked and dropped to his knees; he quickly slid Liam's pants down and engulfed Liam's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head on the rod, trying to get Liam to his peak as efficiently as he could. When he finally felt that Liam had reached just before his climax, Kendall took in all he could and bit down on the base of Liam's cock and crushed as hard as he could, with only breaking the slightest of skin. Liam's screech was a sonic buzz as he pulled out from Kendall's clawing mouth. Kendall sat back and laughed as he watched Liam scramble around for an ailment of relief. He was shit out of luck; they were in an English classroom. Kendall stood up and slid out of the classroom. He ran as fast as he could to the PAC, hoping to find Gavin.

Luckily he had found him before he could interact with anyone else. Gavin Duval was an English/Thai kid that Kendall had known since he was a kid; he had met him when Kendall's family had vacationed to the UK when he was six, his family boarded with the Schmidts until they had gotten to their feet and obtained their residency. Gavin was a sweetheart and arguably the coolest guy ever. His awesome black hair always styled perfectly and his adorable goofy smile. Luckily, Kendall hadn't ever harbored any romantic feelings toward his brother. When Kendall was 8 he was told to fill in his family tree, and next to his sister he had written Gavin, he failed the assignment and had to deal with his counselor for the rest of elementary school.

Gavin was sitting in the hallways strumming his guitar when Kendall had found him. Gavin's face was placid, so Kendall guessed he didn't know what was going on just yet. Gavin smiled at him, stood up and started packing up his guitar.

"You didn't see it did you?" Kendall said, pensively.

Gavin shrugged, "Yeah, I did."

Kendall just stared at him in shock.

"And you're cool with this?" Kendall inquired.

Gavin shook his head, now he was serious.

"No," He said solidly, and walked up to Kendall, they we just a step away from each other, "Instead of being a pussy like you and letting it happened, I actually took a more proactive approach."

Kendall nodded, signaling Gavin to go on.

"I actually have been planning to move out-"

"You're sixteen."

"So?"

"You're too young."

"Don't worry," Gavin rationalized, "My parents are totally with me on this, they will be paying my rent and all the important shit, as long as I keep it reasonable, you should come with me."

Kendal shook his head, "Dude, leeching off of you is cool, but leeching off of your parents is just…"

"Dude, we took over your house for like two years, it is the LEAST we could do." Gavin pleaded his eyes glossing over.

"But… I just-"

"Kendall, you are my best friend, my brother, and I love you. Please, just do this for me? I could never thank you nor your family enough for doing that for us, and all I want to do is give back," Gavin's glossy eyes dried back up to normal, "Plus that video is going to be the hottest topic, for the rest of your high school career."

Kendall sighed and nodded.

He and Gavin packed up their things and stalked over to Kendall's car. Before they could make it they ran into Gain's girlfriend, Lisa, the usually sweet Korean girl whom, had morphed into a monster in a matter of hours. When she approached the two she slapped Gavin across the face and stated.

"I don't date guys who hang with fags."

Gavin shook it off and the two went on their merry way. When the two finally made it to the car after a succession of a mix of hoots and boos they situated themselves in the compact hybrid, Gavin explained their journey in further detail.

"So, we're heading to Los Angeles, it is probably gonna take us, what? 31 hours? That's not too bad," Gavin reasoned.

By the time they had reached Kendall's house, his parents and Gavin's parents had been informed of the video, which of course meant a packed house for the evening. When Kendall slyly stalked his way into the suburban house, he was presented with every seat in his home being occupied by his family and Gavin's. Gavin stared in awe.

"We used to live like this?" A question he asked every holiday of every year.

Kendall nodded his head.

When Mrs. Duval waved her hand everyone in the room had excused themselves other than their parents, even Katie, who'd had the utmost respect for Mrs. Duval.

"Mum─" Gavin began but was cut off.

"Shut it, Gavin." She said curtly and turned to Kendall, "How did this happen? It was that Liam child wasn't it? I told to not mess with him."

Kendall bowed his head in shame.

"Why don't you ever listen?" Kendall's mother asked.

"I-I don't know." Kendall said softly. "I know I'm an idiot."

Mrs. Duval's voice softened, "You aren't an idiot, you are young."

Kendall nodded.

Mrs. Duval continued, "I take it you two are moving to LA?"

Gavin and Kendall nodded.

"Pack tonight." She said heartily.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a mess of packing due to the fact that neither Gavin nor Kendall had listened to their mother's advice to pack the night before. Kendall was throwing his T-shirts into his suit case as Gavin folded his own clothes. His closest, as well as Kendall's, was pretty much split half-and-half filled with clothes both he and Kendall shared almost every day. The fact that no one had assumed they had been dating, how he had ended up with Lisa was a miracle. He admittedly didn't miss her, she was a stuck up, unappreciative bitch that masked herself with the sweet girl façade.

Gavin plopped down on Kendall's bed. Kendall's room was a strange array of the trinkets of adolescence. His One Direction poster that overlapped with his art projects of the past few years, the pictures of Gavin and him, and the family photos. The coolest thing in Kendall's room was the life size Diablo III cutout of Kendall's favorite, the Rogue and the aluminum replica of GLaDOS from Portal.

Gavin stretched his arms over his head and arched his back in attempt to loosen the tension in his back. He smiled as he watched Kendall try to force all of his shoes into one bag. With one swift huff he had pushed the last shoe in and quickly snapped the bag shut.

Gavin shot up and stared at Kendall and started packing his own socks, most of which were Kendall's, "Can you believe we're leaving home?" He had the biggest grin humanly possible spreading across his pale face.

Kendall turned to Gavin, his face blank. In the flurry of emotions and packing he'd forgotten how exciting this would be for Gavin. This was the only place Gavin knew, aside from his homes in England. Gavin had experienced the shift from being out casted in Burnley to being lovingly accepted in Minnesota. Most people took kindly to him due to his striking looks and rolling accent, which he had admittedly finally started to loose.

Before he could even wrap up his thought process Gavin was jumping on his bed in excitement.

Kendall shook his head and continued packing their things.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kendall had yielded the task of driving to Gavin, which he now regretted as Gavin chanted every word he said at least six times. After driving for about two hours Kendall had tried to rest his head on the window of the passenger door, he was seconds from drifting to sleep when suddenly he heard a light whisper.

"L-a-s A-n-g-e-l-e-s" Gavin chimed, "Las Angeles, Las Angeles LOS ANGELES! !"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, GAVIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kendall screeched.

Gavin seemed to have buffed up at this, "Dude, might your tits be calmed."

Kendall shook in anger, for some reason as soon as the car was revved he started feeling like a lump of shit leftover from farming season. All dry and flaky and- No.

"Gavin, just let me nap," Kendall pleaded.

Gavin smiled, "Ten minutes."

Kendall nodded, sighed and went back to drifting off. As his eyes finally slid closed and his mind started to reel, the gears in his head compiled atop each other, threading the thoughts that would plague his dreams.

As Kendall drifted into a twinkle of a coma and Gavin focused on driving to their destination. He'd been driving for two hours and was barely away from home. He felt as if the road to LA would take the life out of in. In six hours he was to wake Kendall up and switch off in South Dakota. The idea of driving this far out was boggling his mind and he honestly couldn't get away from home fast enough. Kendall's outing wasn't Gavin's only motive for skipping town, but he couldn't handle the strain to impress his mother. Mrs. Duval had always liked Kendall better, she got him the better gifts, told him the sweeter words. His mother only reprimanded him. He'd spent most of his life leaning on Kendall's shoulder or hunching over and supporting himself.

During his six hours of driving he'd mustered multiple ways to entertain himself. First he tried counting to 1000 in all evens, the going down in odds, then back up on every other even, then back down on every other, other odd. By the time he was half way down every other, other odd he'd almost collided with three poles and a dog.

After three hours he realized he was supposed to wake Kendall up after ten minutes of sleeping, but he was too scared to mention it. He didn't want Kendall to get angry. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway of RaceTrac he slowly slipped from the car and made his way into the gas station. He picked up as many snacks as he could, including Kendall's favorite, "The Bag" a back filled with corn chips, chili. Onions and a corndog dipped for garnish. He paid for his pump and made his way back out to the lot, just to be confronted with the sight of their pump lacking Kendall's car. Gavin hoped Kendall had woken up. He walked up and down the lot until he ran into the pocket out back. When he waltzed past the dumpsters he saw Kendall's car with all of its doors open.

"Hurry up, man! I don't wanna get booked with grand theft." One of the guys in the cars whispered harshly.

"I'm trying but his belt is all loopy and shit." The second guy said heavily.

Gavin panicked and formulated a half assed plan after calling the police. He slipped behind the car and rested his food on the hood after picking up a plank from the dumpster, he walked up to the first guy and wacked as hard as he could in the nook of his cranium.

The second guy came running toward him, fully aware of the assault. Gavin rested the plank n his palm and launched it in the other guys face by knocking the butt of the plank with his palm, crushing the man's nose, before the man could land on his back, Gavin wacked him in the face one more time for good measure.

He ran up to the passenger seat and pulled Kendall close to him. His belt buckle had been loosened and shirt ridden up. He slapped Kendall's face hoping he could come to.

"Kendall?" He whispered.

"Gavin?" Kendall replied shakily, his eyes cracking open.

Before Gavin could reply, the sirens of the squad cars had invaded the air. They were questioned, Kendall was checked out by a medic and they were sent on their marry way.

Kendall was adamant about telling their parents, while Gavin didn't want to be bothered with the whining. The two slipped back into the car and went back on their way. But before they could get a minute into their drive Kendall asked Gavin a question that been hankering him.

"Are you an idiot?" Kendall said harshly.

Gavin's hands tightened on the wheel.

"Huh? I could have been raped and killed all because you couldn't lock the fucking doors!"

"I'm sorry." Gavin said pathetically.

"Sorry? Are you fucking serious?" Kendall fumed, "I'm calling my mom."

Kendall whipped out his phone and called his mother, he filled her in with the details getting angrier and angrier as he explained more and more. Before the conversation ended, Gavin's phone had already received a call from his mother.

"Yes, mum?" He said softly. He was officially drained.

"How could you let this happen? I thought I raised you better!" She spewed.

Gavin ignored the things going on around him including the call. He'd spent so much time not responding he'd ended up with his phone near his ear, with a ringing silence on the other line.

* * *

Gavin was silent the rest of the trip through South Dakota, when he and Kendall switched out to have Kendall drive for the next few hours. Kendall had calmed down and tried his hardest to spark conversations with Gavin but was pushed back with Gavin's cold demeanor.

"So, where should we eat?" Kendall asked as his six hour almost ended, and they were set to stopping for supper.

Gavin shrugged.

Kendall went back to focusing on the road. When he looked next to him half an hour later, Gavin was knocked out.

Kendall suddenly regretted telling his mother. He knew how Gavin's relationship was with his mother and hadn't even been considerate enough to care about his best friend. He spent the next few hours beating himself up over his poor decision, which had proven to be a great time killer. When he finally pulled up to Wakpamni Bed and Breakfast, he pulled out two bags and opened Gain's door for him. Gavin slipped out and followed Kendall into the resort. As Kendall checked in, he text'd someone in secret hoping Kendall wouldn't notice.

The two made their way to their room. In an attempt to save money they had book one room with a queen sized bed. Gavin plopped onto the bed as Kendall picked out their pajamas from the two bags. He tossed Gavin's to him and made his way to the shower, Gavin following suit. The two took a quick shower together and snuggled into each other on the bed.

Before Gavin could fall asleep he heard Kendall whisper,

"I'm sorry,"

a/n: wow this is shitty and short, I'm gonna introduce the other characters in the next chap. Feel free to review.

Also, if you don't know Gavin Duval PM me fore his pics, and if you want to see my drawing PM me. Links don't work on here D:


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gavin seemed to be in a better mood, he was up to sharing small talk with Kendall. During the course of their back and forth, Kendall noted that Gavin's phone wouldn't stop buzzing the entire duration of their breakfast. In fear of Gavin snapping back into his shell, Kendall ignored the hotline that had manifested itself into Gavin's cell phone. He opted for speaking to the absentminded Gavin; their conversation had long become one-sided. He was explaining his obsession with Connor del Rio when Gavin responded to yet another text. Before Kendall could even groan Gavin had plastered a grin so ferocious on his face, the corners of his lips literally met his ears, seconds later he was giggling a fit. Kendall, finally, after staring at him so confused and transfixed, asked, "Who are you texting?"

The million dollar question.

Gavin's grin fell, and he reverted back into his shell, mumbling and unsatisfying, "nothing".

Kendall decided at that moment, he had to know. Gavin was shelling anyway, so he might as well get something out of his childish behavior. He reached over the table in a manner even Tommy Chong himself wouldn't approve of, towering over his toast and Gavin's over easy eggs and snatched his phone.

Kendall's brows hit his hairline as he read the text on the screen of Gavin's Samsung Galaxy Note. The message reading, "This is what I am going to do when you get here" was accompanied with a "graceful" image of a boy their age in a football uniform dry humping a plush penguin. The call back number had the area code 424, giving Kendall a hint of where he was, his name in Gavin's phone was The One.

Kendall panned to the right to gawk at Gavin.

Gavin mirrored his expression.

"Who is this?" Kendall asked his voice mock calm.

Gavin blushed, "A Friend."

Kendall slumped back into his chair, completely shocked, Gavin had shown no interest in guys, ever. He didn't know if he should feel happy, betrayed or angry. He hunched over and rested his face in his cupped hands. He didn't know why he was getting so emotional. Before he knew it he was weeping, but lacked the required amount of fucks need for him so acknowledge the people around them staring at him like some side show. He finally huffed and stood up from his seat, he stalked his way towards their room. Before he could leave the little cafeteria he was seen off by a server who had assured the service was up to par. He made his way to through the halls back to their shared room. When he finally plopped down onto the bed Gavin walked in behind him.

Gavin whispered lightly, "His name is James."

They stared at each other until Kendall finally asked, "How do you know James?"

Gavin paced from one side of the room to the other and finally replied, "He vacations to our city a lot, he always eats at the deli."

Kendall nodded.

"So you guys keep in touch?" Kendall's mood finally lifting a little when he realized this wasn't some spur of the moment stranger.

Gavin grinned, "Skype mostly, but he calls and texts, but I like seeing his face."

Kendall nodded again.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Well, we met when I was thirteen," Gavin said softly, "he kissed me when I was fourteen and…we…" Gavin motioned his hands, "last summer."

"What about Lisa?"

"She and I never…" Gavin trailed off.

Kendall nodded, "Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Kendall broke it, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What is he like?"

Gavin grinned, "He is so cool!" And he is funny! He loves me and I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Kendall smiled.

Gavin reached into his bag under the bed and pulled out his tablet. He opened his Skype app and searched his contacts for "blueunicornlovesgavin". James was online so Gavin requested a call. Seconds later James' face popped up on the screen, his hair wet, eyelashes damp and clumped and his unbrushed teeth shining through his grin. His skin was a nice even sun kissed tan and his eyes were twinkling with the smiles they were gracing, though he looked young, James was already acquiring laugh lines. His smiled faltered or a second when he noticed Kendall, he seemed to be taken aback.

"Hey, babe? We having a threesome?" James asked jokingly.

Gavin smiled and winked, "Three is company."

James faked a panicked expression, "But I can only take so much."

Gavin laughed, "Shut up! This is my best friend Kendall!"

James smiled, "Why, hello senor Kendall."

Kendall grinned, "Hello, James."

James leaned back exposing his toned chest and his secured towel. Along with his to die for body, his bedroom was also exposed. Kendall noted the posters of Mikhail Baryshnikov, the program for Les Miserable, and an arrangement of obscure dancers. The room was neat; all of his drawers closed and on his bed lay his outfit for the day, neatly folded. Kendall couldn't helped but be amazed by James' perfection.

"So, are you flying out tonight?" Gavin asked.

"Flying out?" Kendall gasped, looking form one to the other.

"Didn't Gavin tell you? I'm meeting up with you guys in Colorado." James explained.

"But… that would be a waste?" Kendall said, still lost.

"Well, I'm performing in The Phantom of The Opera." James said lightly, as if it was no big deal, "And I wanted Gavin to be there.

Kendall was finally informed but a loss for words.

"And if we leave before noon, we can make it to the boundary of Nebraska by the time his flight touches down in Colorado. We'll hang out for a day, then he'll perform for the day after." Gavin elaborated.

Kendall was shocked by all of this planning, that didn't include him. Before he could pretest to the things being shoved at him, Gavin and James were cooing at each other.

"Gosh, you are so fuckin' cute." James gasped.

Gavin giggled and blew him a kiss. Before Kendall could even escape, James' hand was gliding down towards the brim of his towel. Gavin bit his lip and Kendall gagged as he dashed out of the room. James' smile grew wider.

"What a cute little friend you have, Gavin." James smirked.

Gavin stopped laughing and stared at James.

"I don't want him, trust me," James smiled, "But my brother might."

Gavin shook his head, "From where your hand is resting and how it is moving, I am assuming you don't just want to chat, so please stop talking about family, it is killing my boner."

James laughed.

* * *

About an hour later the pair had packed up their things and hopped back into Kendall's car, after properly bidding their goodbyes to the staff. By the time they had hit the main road Gavin had already popped in a mix CD containing an arrangement of the two's favorite songs. The player was on shuffle and skipped to Gavin's all-time favorite Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. Gavin had had all of his childhood memories wrapped up in every lyrics of the song. He'd always assumed that he'd played the infamous Lois Lane and at some times Clark Kent. He felt he'd always been saved by someone no matter what the consequences were, but when he had seemed to lose it all, he always had Kendall or his father to rely on.

Granted, Gavin's mother wasn't his biggest fan but his father was all he could hope for. His father had carried him when he twisted his ankle his first baseball game, his father had sat with him in the hospital when he almost drowned himself with snot from his insistent sobbing. His father had comforted him when all of the kids made fun of him at school for his funny accent, his mother had told him to toughen up.

The pair had breezed halfway through the corner of Nebraska before they had struck any real conversation, by this time Kendall's favorite, Terrible Love by Birdy had pretty much caused a complete downer. The pair was close to sleep.

"Should we stop?" Gavin asked as his eyes seemed to be giving in.

"We'll have too much ground to cover if we stop." Kendall rationalized, he himself drifting off. The continuing scenery of cows and sheep was not helping.

The car was silent when Kendall had accidentally counted his 31st cow. His eyes had finally snapped shut. He had hunched over and rested his head on the steering wheel. Gavin had already fallen asleep even though it was still midday. The car had started drifting off road. The small sedan's tires took a beating from the branches jamming themselves in the body. The car had become a jumping mess as it headed straight for the cattle. Kendall's body slipped from the wheel turning it completely to the right, locking it in place.

Kendall jolted at the click.

Before he could fully assess the horrors going on around him, the car lurched over a semi-steep hill sideways, causing for the car to roll over the slope. Kendall screamed as the top of the car caved in from the fore of underbrush. He grabbed for Gavin who had woken up with the expression of a three year old child. He looked as if he had been transported into a different dimension.

When realization set in, Gavin's whole face had contorted into the saddest expression Kendall had ever seen. It had seemed as if Gavin wanted to say "How could you do this to me?"

This was exactly what Kendall was wondering as he blacked out.

How did the happen?

How had he let this happen?

a/n: Yes, I know, I am a butt and there are loop holes, (Might I add I have never been north of the Mason Dixon Line, nor have I been further east than the Panhandle.)


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, I'm dropping all stories on FFDN, since they are kinda being pussies right now. You can read my stories on: justsoclever on Livejournal Feel free to add.


End file.
